The Closeted Harajuku
by Fab3rry
Summary: Yozora Hasekura is the new secretary of the Seika High Student Council, meaning plus one girl. Our story is the fun and twisted times of Yozora and her friends, as she make some. AratakexOCxIgarashi
1. Ch1 What she was like

**The Closeted Harajuku: Chapter 1**

In school, Yozora Hasekura is the new (tsundere) secretary, in the third year, who is slightly feared due to her brash and cold behaviour towards most people. Yozora would wear her uniform neatly, with black and grey striped socks and on most days, black sneakers, especially in when in a mood for kendo. Straight A student, judoka, kendoka, computer tech, eh...otaku.  
When outside school, the auburn-haired Seika High student would avoid any familiar peers she sees. This is only because she hides the fact that she is quite absorbed into oshare kei (a Japanese fashion and music genre), especially Charlotte (an oshare kei band). Lightly onto the fashion but more onto the band. Contrary to her character in school her Harajuku style reflects her kind and cute side, in some way. Like a blessing in disguise.

Our story starts on a normal Thursday at Seika High, the students chillin' out around the school. Yozora has only been at the school for two months, yet she was already known as much as the president. She sat in the student council room, her blazer off, reading reverse harem manga, chewing gum and listening to Charlotte on her iPod.  
Being the sensitive character she was, she would unintentionally hit anyone who disturbs her, since she was always alert of her surroundings.

"Yukimura! Have you got the files!"  
"H-hai! B-but-"  
"But what!"  
"But...the person who wrote some of them appears to be handicapped so it could be wrong!"

Yozora sighed as the noise ruined her moment of peace but decided to let it go. Normally she would shout or throw something at the person...

-**Flashback-**

"_Ano, Takashi-san, why do you have a girls' uniform with you?"  
"Yukimura-san, I need to ask a favour! Please change into this uniform!"  
"B-but...why!"  
"Takashi-kun's mom has been bugging him about getting a girlfriend so you're our decoy."  
"D-decoy!"_

"_Urusai!"_

_The three student council members turned to where the loud angry yell came from, only to have a chair and desk being thrown towards them, hitting them all in the face, physically crashing them into the wall.  
They all looked up at the tall figure on fire before them. They began to tremble as they saw Yozora, with fire in her eyes, gritting sharp teeth._

"_Gomen nasai!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

...but she has made herself a decision to be a bit nicer and get closer to more people. It wasn't a regret, just a change. A leopard _can_ change its spots.  
The people Yozora was closest to were Misaki, Shintani, Sakura and Shizuko. She was friends with net idol Aoi Hyoudou as well. Although they don't actually respect each other, they're still quite close and often meet up in the streets, both dressed up as lolitas. Yozora didn't actually get along very well with Usui Takumi, because he often teased her, especially after seeing her in a Decora (some kind of pink fashion genre) dress during the weekend some time after she became the student council secretary.

The blonde boy, as usual, stood by Misaki's desk, who was fanning herself whilst her 'friend' chewed gum. He blew a bubble which made a very loud pop, actually startling poor Yukimura who dropped half of the paperwork he was carrying into the room.

"Usui! Sweets are prohibited in here! And look what you did to Yukimura!" Misaki scolded with devil features as she glared at Usui, also pointing at Yukimura who was on the floor, trembling with tiny tears in his eyes as he picked up the scattered papers across the floor.  
Usui didn't reply as he simply popped another bubble, which annoyed Misaki even more, before smirking at her and threw out the gum from where he stood. The small piece of chicle-made sweet perfectly got thrown into the bin.  
Yozora stared at him, bewildered by his actions. Usui noticed and continued to smirk, noticing something on her temple, just half of it covered by her sidebangs.

"Ne, Zora-chan, where did that bruise come from?" he asked, leaning by Misaki's chair.  
"What?" Misaki looked at him then turned to Yozora and pulled a surprised look as she saw the thing Usui pointed out.  
"It's nothing." Said Yozora stubbornly. "I just hit the door this morning, okay?"  
"Doesn't seem like something you would let happen." Misaki pointed out, now more serious. "Don't tell me you got into a fight with Aratake Gouki again."  
"Sort of..."  
"What do you mean sort of!" Misaki yelled. "Your self-defensive! How can you easily get a bruise from another fight with him!"  
"He got a bruise too!" Yozora argued, standing up from her chair.  
"Honestly..." the brunette sighed.  
"Some boys annoy you because they like you, you know." Usui said bluntly, hands stuck in his pockets. Misaki blinked at his comment. He winks at her as Misaki blushes lightly.  
"What does that have to do with the situation, you perverted alien!"  
"I'm human. And I speak human."  
"No, but seriously! What's your point?"  
"Maybe Aratake is only picking up fights with Zora-chan because he likes her."  
"I seriously doubt that." Yozora sighs, rubbing her bruise, sending a slight pain through her head. "What about you! How far have you two gone with your relationship!"  
"Yozora!" Misaki's blush turns darker as she tried using words to put down Yozora's accusing finger pointing at her and Usui, who simply smirked.  
"So what? Are you telling me that I should stop fighting?"  
"Uh..." Misaki wasn't sure of a reply to her secretary's question. "I just think you should keep a more peaceful profile. It's funny how you're slightly verbally violent outside school, picking up fights with Aratake Gouki yet never getting kidnapped by him but you're a student council member in school and a judoka."  
"Maybe you're right..." Yozora mumbled to herself, putting down her manga. Her moment of thoughts was interrupted by the door slamming open, only to reveal the student council accountant Kenji Sawa panting, clutching onto his knees.

"Miyabigaoka..." he began. "The Miyabigaoka Student Council..."

"They're here, aren't they?" Misaki asked, looking out the window, as Yozora did the same. "Gather the members outside in the hall. Yukimura, you too."  
"Hai!" the vice and the accountant went separate ways to find the other student council members. Yozora calmly stood up from her seat and began walking out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Misaki asked, staring at her with a sweatdrop, seeing how flustered she already was while the pink-haired girl was still calm. She replied with a calm look as well.  
"I'm just going to the girls' restroom." She said, looking back at Misaki through her shoulder. "Calm down. I'll return."

At that, she left to whatever hygienic business she had to take care of.

_That girl...is practically inhuman._

Misaki thought to herself. She then shook her head mentally and went outside where most of the members were already gathered in a line. That was fast.  
Just a few minutes later, the brunette catches sight of the white uniforms of the Miyabigaoka students, the president in the middle with his bleached blonde hair noticeable.

"I can never forget those eyes..." Misaki muttered to herself as she catches the sharp golden eyes that went with the bleached blonde hair of Igarashi Tora.  
Him and his peers were slowly approaching, catching all the students' attention.

_Oh, Yozora, where are you?_

The visitors stopped, and Tora gestured a bow.

"A pleasure to be here again, Ayuzawa Misaki." He said, gaining his posture.  
"And a pleasure to see you again, Igarashi Tora." Misaki replied with a slight clare, causing Tora to smirk.

There was an awkward silence after that, the tension between the two presidents growing. Until Misaki heard soft footsteps behind her. She looked through her shoulder and sweatdropped as she saw her secretary, a slim wooden sword in hand, her shoulder blade-length tied up.

Her reaction caught the other members' eyes', and they reacted the same way, causing their visitors to wonder.

"What...the hell...is that?" Misaki asked, stepping forward towards Yozora. "I thought you just went to the restroom."  
"I did." Said Yozora, untying her hair and letting it down. "But Karubo saw me walk out and he just gave me this."  
"O...kay..." said Misaki, eyeing the sword in Yozora's hand. "Okay, uh..."

Misaki put an arm around Yozora's shoulders and pushed her forward.

"Igarashi Tora, this is our new secretary, Hasekura Yozora."

"Interesting. So now you have another girl on the board." Said Tora as he approached you. Yozora stared at him blankly, but was caught off guard when Tora took her hand and gently kissed it.  
"Nice to meet you, Hasekura-san. I look forward to cooperating with you." He said in a whisper, leaning in by Yozora's ear, giving no effect on the newcomer. He pulled away, secretly disappointed by her reaction and let go of her hand.

"Cut to the chase, why exactly are you here?" Misaki asked, barging in the awkward silence.  
"I'd rather discuss the matter in private..." said Tora,sticking his hands in his pockets, then turning to his new acquaintance. "...along with your secretary."

Everyone laid their eyes on you, most of them gawking, rather shocked with the president's request.  
Yozora snapped her fingers as soon as she saw Gushiken Aika, who got her message and immediately walked over to the pink-haired girl, taking the sword and stepping back. The girl was a nerdy character in the kendo club, where Yozora was president.

"Very well." Said Misaki as she quietly sighs, opening the door to the council room. Tora walks in without hesitation, Yozora trailing him. She stops at the door, mouthing a hesitant 'What?' at her president, who just replied with a gesture to go in quickly so things can get settled quickly.

The three student council members walk in quietly and sat around the front, by Misaki's desk.

"So, onto business," Tora began, making himself comfortable on the chair he sat. "Your students appear to have caused quite a commotion with my students the other day, so I deeply apologise for our students' behaviour."

Misaki and Yozora were speechless.

. . . . . .

"And I do the same for our students' violence." Misaki replied flatly, recalling two students who punched Hirofumi Koganei.  
"Yes." Yozora added, complimenting Misaki's point.  
"It shall never happen again. When I see them, I'll make sure they learn a lesson that violence doesn't answer another's criticism."  
"Wonderful. Clean slate then. So Ayuzawa-san, would you mind if you let me talk to your secretary for a moment?"

Misaki was about to question, but held back and nodded, before leaving the room. When she was out of sight, Tora turned back to Yozora.

"So, Hasekura-san, you have quite a reputation on you."  
"Reputation?" Yozora blinked innocently.  
"It's hard to explain how but you're quite known around these areas." He said, leaning in slightly.  
"Your point is?"  
"My point is that I want to offer you a place at Miyabigaoka.

. . . . . .

"NANI!"

Everyone who stood outside, eavesdropping on the conversation screamed.  
Aika, meanwhile, was about to cry, hearing her 'hero' getting offered to the elite, influential school. Yukimura turned to her and sweatdropped at the sight of her sloped down by the wall on her knees, grippng Yozora's wooden sword as if it were her mother.

Meanwhile, back inside the council room...

"Uh..." the secretary blinked.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to persuade you right away. I'm inviting you on a little tour at the Academy next Tuesday." Tora shrugged.  
"D-"  
"_With_ the uniform delivered to your house by Monday."  
"Wait. It's not like you know where I live."

Tora chuckled at her reply.

"Who do you think I am, Hasekura Yozora?" he said, following another evil smirk from the blonde boy before he stood up, gently held the girl's hand once more before taking his leave, without another word. Except from his vice.

"Thank you for your time, Ayuzawa-san." He bowed and followed his president.

All the Seika High witnesses watched after him, then turned to Yozora who walked out the room she was in at a painfully slow pace.

Most students backed away when they saw her emotionless look and the dark aura around her.

"She's losing it..." Gonda, one of the witnesses, playfully whispered to his friend whilst eyeing Yozora up and down.

Yozora easily heard it, and threw one of the two doors to the council room at Gonda, sending him flying towards the end of the hall.  
"Gonda-kun!" his friend cried after him.


	2. Ch2 No such thing as caramel frappe

The Closeted Harajuku – Chapter 2

"Like hell I'm trading these volumes with you."

Yozora said bluntly with a blank look, her usual expression in general, contrary to her outer appearance. Mainly her outfit; a red and white striped dress with short sleeves, a grey denim jacket over the bodice, along with bodyline lace up shoes. Her hair was in its two low pigtails.  
She stood boldly across the counter of the comic shop where her brother works part-time to pay for his college fees.  
Hasekura Iori pretended to pout at his younger sister. He has always been trying to confuse Yozora in some way, even used money to do so once. Never succeeded anyway. To the cruel eye of his younger sister, he looks like a dork, both in character and appearance. He has lilac spiky hair that sweeps past his eyebrows and amber eyes, to a close shade of Yozora's chartreuse eyes.  
Meanwhile, Yozora has caught a lot of the young men in the shop's attention.

Yozora had stopped by to trade a few of her old manga volumes for new ones, and while she also had two rare volumes, Iori took interest in them and is actually 'begging' her.

"Fine, your loss." Said Iori mindlessly with a scowl, handing Yozora the new volumes. "By the way, I'm coming home for the weekend."  
"Don't you usually go to your friend's house when you leave college for a short while?"  
"Yeah, but Kaasan called last week, saying she'd like to see me so I couldn't let her down or worried."

She was silent for a while, until she shrugged.

"I get it. You need me to get anything?"  
"No. I'm going home around five so I can get something quickly before I go home. Thanks anyway."

In reality, he was stunned. A short moment, she was cold and heartless. The next soft and sweet, and more…sisterly.

He could have sworn he caught the corner of Yozora's lips curve as she leaves the shop. Like brother, like sister?

"Hey, that chick seems to know you. Your girlfriend or something?" Sentaro, a colleague of Iori asked with a nudge. He was also Iori's roommate at the college, and was a complete pervert.  
"She's my baby sister, bro." replied Iori.  
"Think you can introduce me to her?"  
"Uh…" Iori looked around for an excuse to his friend's question, or was it more of a request? "I'll try."

"You rock! See you later!"

Sentaro grinned goofily through his braces and geeky glasses, before reaching out for his rucksack and leaving for his lunch break.

"Yozora!?"

Everyone in the café turned to the brunette maid, who, for some reason, had screamed the new customer's name with a hint of shock in it.

"Are you alright, Misa-chan?" the manager of Maid Latte, Satsuki Hyoudou said from the table she had just served.  
Misaki ignored her question and decided to go along with her duty.

"Welcome back, mistress." She smiled towards the pink-haired girl.

. . . . . .

Choke.

Misaki sweatdropped as Yozora walked towards a small vacant table in the corner, two manga volumes in hand and neon pink satchel hitting her thigh. Misaki knew of Yozora's love for harajuku-a-gogo-land, same went for Usui. And Yozora also knew of Misaki's little maid secret.

"Nice to see you too, Zora-chan."

Yozora snapped her head to the table close to hers.

"You again." She muttered to herself, a daring aura scaring a pair of young men from another table.  
"Is that how you say hello to every guy you like?"  
"Shut up."

Usui had a frequent joke of thinking Yozora had a crush on him, and Gouki, from how they often annoy each other.

"What would you like to order, mistress?" Misaki asked nervously, as she walked over to Yozora's table.  
"Caramel frappe and castella, and tell Usui to get lost."  
"Hai…" Misaki dropped her head in defeat as she left for Yozora's orders, failed in the third one though.

Misaki and her collegues watched Yozora from afar, the one with chartreuse eyes calmly sipping frappe and eating soft castella cake, while constantly stopping to turn thin pages of her book.

"Ne, Misa-chan, who's that girl?" asked Honoka, an action of thought occurred on her.  
"She's dressed almost like Aoi-chan." Erika pointed out, recalling the time when Satsuki's nephew visited.  
"Is she also a net idol?" Subaru asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Eh, no…she's the secretary at my school."

"Really? I thought you were the only girl in the student council." Said Satsuki, turning back to Yozora, only to see her saying something angrily to Usui, who held a playful smirk.  
"Yeah, well, our previous secretary left three weeks ago, so she was elected by the School Board to replace him." Misaki explained.

"Interesting…" Honoka mumbled in the curtain mysteriously, causing the other maids to sweatdrop at her devious behaviour. Misaki frowned and looked around, ignoring the 3 dazing 'idiots', as she would usually refer them to, except the 'dazing' bit.

_If only they would disappear for a day,_ the brunette thought to herself.

The bell that hang above the door suddenly rang, and all the maids snapped their heads to the new customer. Before one of them could step out to greet her, they all stopped as they saw the person Erika has just mentioned.

"Aoi-chan…" Satsuki breathed, stunned and shocked.

The blonde figure, dressed in a Queen of Hearts-like dress, red lace up boots, no headdress, looked around the café with a smug look on her face. She ignored all the young men who stopped to stare at her.  
She snapped as she immediately recognized Yozora with her gorgeous violet eyes.

Yozora sensed the glare that was aiming for her, and she looked up from her book, only to immediately return it and it developed into a powerful bicker.

"Hi, Zora-chi~!"

. . . . . .

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'hi' too?"

Snap.

Aoi's first breath of protest was held back by Satsuki covering her mouth and dragging her to the back room.  
Seeing as she had just finished her frappe and cake, Yozora stood up with her personal belongings, dropped the money into Subaru's hand, and left home. She promised her mother she would make dinner that night, seeing as her brother was coming home as well.  
She may not look like it but she was a very excellent cook, learning by herself, in fact. Of course, she also took some tips from cookbooks.  
After finding out about Misaki's part-time job, she might have qualify herself to work there, but she has been considering babysitting. She was the youngest, and the only infant she's ever been related to was her recent cousin in Nagoya.

On her way home, she spotted a certain blonde sitting his life miserably on a wooden bench in the park. She smirked to herself and approached him silently.

"Need any help on inventing yourself?"

Gouki Aratake looked up, slightly surprised. Though he tried to hide his hopes with a scowl when he sees the pink-haired girl he's been thinking about all week.

"What do you want, Hasekura?"

Yozora sat down at a good four inches apart from the delinquent, which was the closest the two has ever been.

"I know this isn't my position in your view to say, but I think we meet each other enough times to get to know each other. After all, I know you still remember that day too."

Gouki was speechless. Of course he still remembered that day. It was the first time he actually had concern for a girl.


	3. Ch3 GouZora's day

**The Closeted Harajuku – Ch3**

**A/N:** 'Yozora', in kanji, apparently means 'Night sky'.  
Also, in the anime, Aratake was in middle school, together with Aoi Hyoudou, but to make it sensible in some way, I might have to put him as a freshman in this story.  
I don't own Maid-Sama!

The light of the desk lamp only made it more frustrating for Yozora to study properly. Yes, study. She wasn't a nerd, or a geek. She was just organised.  
She slammed her forehead onto her desk in dissatisfaction. It wasn't that she has never had this problem before, maybe it was just the disturbingly surprising offer Igarashi gave her. Why did he choose her anyway? And how did he even know where she lived?  
Her eyes travelled to the girls' Miyabigaoka uniform, neatly ironed and hung onto the handle of the door that lead to her small walk-in closet.  
She sat there, staring at it, not sure what to think of it. Until she shrugged to herself, turned off her lamp and climbed into bed.  
Agasa Hasekura remained sat at the dinner table, looking through a list of new houses up for rent. She was a real estate agent, a job that she was proud of, in spite of her absent husband, who was always away and rarely took time to come home or even see her children Yozora and Iori.  
Meanwhile, Iori was in his room, awake on RPGs and cheesy modern love songs.

What Yozora would usually expect on an early-Spring Sunday was see Gouki in some random alley around town.  
Gouki had said something about her past which really hurt her inside, and she responded with a similar insult. You wouldn't actually call those fights 'fight', it was just when the two frequently run into each other, and being in the same elementary school, they actually hated each other that time.  
Truth is, they pair secretly promised to themselves to be…a bit nicer to each other. This promise was made at the same time, before Igarashi came to Seika. The night Yozora got the bruise on her temple.

And Yozora got what she expected that Sunday, seeing Gouki in a small graffiti-filled alley, no bins or trash bags, but just blur of red bricks, colourful messages on them and a blonde delinquent, dressed no different than usual except for the white cloth he uses to hide himself in appearance.

"You'll never forget what you see before, will you?" was his first impression when he saw her dressed simply in a white lace dress, contrary to the surrounding.  
She shrugged. "It's hard to believe you are where you are at this moment. But different in the inside than the outside."  
"I'm not like before anymore. Not that weak-"  
"Crybaby?"

He looked away, and growled quietly, but loud enough for Yozora to hear.

"Don't tell me you've been here all night?"

He remained in the position he was; sitting on a worn wooden cargo box, awkwardly avoiding eye contact from Yozora. He became tense the minute he smelled her perfume that he always recognised.

"Follow me."

He snapped his head up, only to see her back towards him, her elbows visible from each side of her, showing she had her arms firmly closed, though it looked more like she felt slightly cold. Seeing as Gouki was wearing a dark hoodie himself, he actually considered offering it to her. It was quite cold for Spring, so it was only natural, right? He thought to himself.

"To where?" he asked.

"For a walk." Yozora replied with a fair smile, turning to him only half-way. "Everyone else does God knows what which I have to stay away from, so you're the only one who…looks free."

The blonde blinked, as to why she would hesitated. She was always honest, even if it would hurt someone, mentally or emotionally, and would only apologise in the end. Some would call it a burden.

"O…kay…"

He stood up, hands stuck into his pockets, walked over to her side. Without any sign, he felt a strong grip on his hand, and his fingers forced into an entwine.  
Swiftly he turned his head to the girl, surprised when he saw her head hung downwards, one arm remained below her chest. Her grip on his hand only tightened by the second.

_She must be cold, after all._ Gouki thought to himself with a smirk, hiding it from the girl's sight. He let go of her hand for a moment, stripped off his hoodie and boldly hung it from Yozora's shoulders.

"You're pretty softer today." He whispered, leaning forward, enough to let her see his smirk.

She bit her lip as her near-pale face turned a deep shade of red, a readable expression of anger and embarrassment.  
Gouki chuckled by her neck and went back to hold her hand, beginning to drag her around the town, away from the lifeless alley into the popular area of an outdoor pedestrianized shopping centre. It was a middle-class area.

_I better end this persona._ Yozora thought to herself, as her face went back to its normal shade, with the exception of her cheeks, as to where she blushes naturally, mainly when she feels hot or when the sun hits her skin.  
She easily heard the whispers of passerbys, comments on her and the boy she now held hands with. She didn't bother to examine them though, since they were all based on putting her and Gouki in a disturbing category of 'cutest shojo couples'. Even the shopkeepers behind cashiers easily caught the sight of them.

"What made you want to walk with me again?"

Yozora was snapped out of her thoughts, and looked away from Gouki, pretending to take interest in a Harajuku crepe café, though, she actually _was_ interested. Of course, she wouldn't tell that to anyone. Except for Misaki and Usui.

"Like I said before," said Yozora. "You appeared to be the only one who is free."  
"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

He was prying. At least, that was what Yozora thought was what his instincts brought him to.

"…no." she replied. "I just…need to get a lot off of my mind."  
"Like?"

She took a deep breath, considering the thought of telling the delinquent about her Igarashi situation. But then a voice in her mind told, _You're close enough to be honest to each other.  
_True fact, although they weren't fond of each other in elementary, they got to know each other by their friends, who were also victims of accusations on the pair having feelings for each other.

"Last Thursday," she began. "The Student Council President of Miyabigaoka Academy invited me on a tour of the school for this Tuesday."

The memory of the event caused her to tighten her grip on Gouki's hand for the second time that day, bemusing the boy.

"He even offered to pay for the fees, if I decide to join." She finishes.

"What is he doing that for?" asked Gouki.

"I don't know." Yozora closes her eyes. "I don't know what he wants, I don't know why he is doing this and I don't know what he knows of me."

"Well," Gouki looked up. "These rich people have their sources. They think they can do whatever they want. And we know that rich people are usually after something when they use those sources."

"And what would he want with me?" he shrugged.

"They see themselves as our stinkin' superiors, top of the country's food chain." He continued. "Did you say it was Igarashi?"

"The _very_ Igarashi Tora."

Gouki took a minute to think. He had only realised that this conversation was getting quite friendly. Looks like the path he took was the right one.

"Maybe he's just looking for another woman to play with and trash them away like he always does. He has almost everything after all. Idiots." He stated firmly, including that last bit. Somehow it made the girl giggle lightly and the smooth sound of amusement pulled Gouki's head, along with a surprised look towards her.

"They _are_ idiotic in some ways, aren't they?" she smiled, letting go of Gouki's hand and took it to her chin, looking upwards in thought. "Demented, I think that's the word."

Gouki blinked a few times, and when he understood what Yozora had said, he smirked again, digging his hands into his pockets. Heck actions seem repetitive today.

A growing crowd and a blur of black caught Yozora's eye. She blinked to gain her best sight.  
Yozora mentally shook her head and made an attempt to stand at the tip of her toes, to see past the crowd, curious of what the commotion was.  
Ahead of her, the end of the pedestrian street, surrounded by people, laid a professionally polished black Toyota limousine, and it was certainly catching the public's attention.  
The atmosphere became more intense when they heard the loud click of the passenger door opening. Out came a smartly dressed chauffeur, appearing of middle-age, who went to open the back door, the one facing the crowd, and the person who stepped out was the last individual who would Yozora wants to exist in this 'miserable, stinking world'.  
She flinched and widened her eyes, quickly going to hide behind a man dressed in a costume of a bear mascot. Eh…pedobear?

Gouki questioned air in confusion, easily finding Yozora's (maybe too) outstanding hot pink hair, though sometimes, it just looks like a bleached ginger color.  
He casually walked over to the mascot and the girl, furrowing his brows.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!"

Flustered, Yozora took off the hoodie from the climbing heat, passed it to Gouki and gently pushed him away by his knees, to make it look less suspicious.  
He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and turned back to the crowd, flashes from cameramen visible from the centre. Even a few girls began squealing.  
Just from the structure of the scene, he could already tell in less than a second that it was Igarashi Tora.  
Who else had much looks, money and power like him? Let alone a future heir.

"Okay, you know what?" said Gouki, irritated, walking over to Yozora's hiding place, grabbing her wrist after finding a small alley that he was familiar of. It led to her house, so he ran through it with Yozora following him, having to make way for the few people.

_Wait. What am I running for?_ He thought to himself and slowed his pace, until he stopped in front of Yozora's newly painted detached house.

"Uh, thanks..." said the girl, looking confusedly grateful. "I saw a hint of bleached blonde hair before you took my wrist and ran your life."  
"Tch, no problem." Said Gouki, looking away with a slight scowl, hoping for something more than a 'thanks'. Maybe a friendly hug?  
Gouki shook his head, away from the dashing thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Eh, do you want to, maybe, come i-"

Yozora's line was cut off when she heard the front door creaking open, only to see a tall auburn-haired figure, dressed in a tweed dress, holding a suitcase, whom Yozora couldn't recognise at first.

"Mother!?"

"Oh ~ I knew Aratake-kun was your boyfriend!"Agasa squealed like a schoolgirl in love, clasping her hands together at her heart.

"No! It's not like that!" Yozora argued.

"Then why are you holding hands?" she blinked in reply, looking down and noticed Gouki's grip on her wrist slid down to her fingers. She was speechless. She couldn't think of a fair justification.

"Yozora-chan, I'm going to Osaka to supervise a project. I'll be back in two days, so I'm leaving you in charge of the house. You can bring friends over, but _no _parties. And Aratake-kun," Agasa paused to pull a devious smile. "I've called Masago, telling her you could accompany Yozora somehow. Okay, sayonara! My taxi is here."

Yozora and Gouki turned their heads to the unnoticed green and yellow vehicle behind them, and watch Agasa rush to it, taking in her suitcase with her. The taxi driver and she waved the pair off before they screeched the wheels away.

"She called your grandmother."

"And she left you in charge of the house."

. . . . . .

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed and supported the story!


End file.
